GAZ
GAZ ( Russian : Горьковский автомобильный завод; o rkovski Avtomob lny Zav i o d "Gorky Automobile Factory") or GAZ (ГАЗ) is a Russian car plant in Nizhny Novgorodand part of the GAZ Group . The factory started in 1929 as NNAZ, a joint venture between Ford and the Soviet Union . The name changed when the city name of Nizhniy Novgorod was named after Maxim Gorky . From 1935 to 1956 there was the addition imeni Molotova behind stuck (literally named " Molotov "). Content * 1 History * 2 Models * 3 See also * 4 Nuts * 5 External links History [ edit ] Because the five-year plan of 1928-1932 great emphasis on the hitherto little-developed automotive, ditch Supreme Soviet in 1929 an agreement with the US carmaker Ford , one of which was imported and production licenses were acquired for the first models. The first model of the plant was the mid-priced Ford Model A , which was first sold as GAZ A and Ford Model AA under the name of GAZ AA . The "A" Production began in 1932and ran until 1936 , with 100 000 copies were built. The A was succeeded by the more modern GAZ M1 , which was largely based on the Ford V8 and was produced from 1936 to 1942 . The letter M stood for Molotovets ("Molotov proud of") what the source was for the nickname of the car; Emka (Эмка). The experience with the A and M1 knew GAZ engineers to develop their own car model independently of Ford. In 1942 began the production of the GAZ M2 , a car that was meant for the upper class, who remained in limited war production until 1946 . The body of the M2 was in limited production from 1941 on a four-wheel drive chassis placed and sold in small quantities as the GAZ-61 , which allowed the first four-wheel drive car in the world. During the war years, GAZ engineers worked on the development of a new car, which had to be put into production, when hostilities ended. This model, the GAZ-M20 Pobeda ("Victory"), was a low-cost, streamlined, fastback-like sedan that was produced came into production in 1946, by GAZ until 1958 and licensed production by Polish FSO to the 70 addition was GAZ -72 , a four-wheel drive version of the GAZ-M20 Pobeda, produced on a small scale. Alongside were during the war years, the Chevrolet G7107 (with hoist) and G7117 produced from components that were imported from the United States as part of the Lend-Lease Act . GAZ also made the GAZ-12 ZIM , GAZ-21 and GAZ-24 Volga and limousines GAZ-13 and GAZ-14 Chaika . GAZ also builds truck 's 4WD and like the gazelle and the famous GAZ-69 and armored cars as the BTR-80 . Whole character changed from the factory with the takeover by the metal manufacturer Oleg Deripaska. These in-law of President Yeltsin and friend of President Putin fired half the staff, took drastic cuts in working conditions and introduced a Japanese style of management. The working conditions are abysmal, but production has increased significantly. source? When DaimlerChrysler its Sterling Heights factory modernized in 2006 , was the old Dodge Stratus and Chrysler Sebring -assemblagelijn and equipment sold to GAZ, which will continue to produce the Stratus under license. 1 In 2006, the British manufacturer LDV about that mainly produces vans. Models [ edit ] * GAZ-A passenger (1932-1936) * GAZ-AA truck (1932-1942) * GAZ-AAA truck (1934- ??) * GAZ-03-30 bus (1933- ??) * GAZ-410 dump cars (1934- ??) * GAZ-MM truck (1934-1950) * GAZ-M1 car (1936-1942) * GAZ-415 pickup truck (1936- ??) * GAZ passenger M2 (1942-1946) * T-60 light tank (1935-1940) * T-70 light tank (1938-1942) * GAZ-61 4x4 jeep (1941-1944) * GAZ-51 truck (1946-1976) * GAZ-M20 Pobeda car (1946-1958) * GAZ-64 4x4 jeep (1941-1942) * GAZ-67 4x4 jeep (1942-1953) * GAZ-63 4x4 truck (1948-1968) * BTR-40 armored car (1948- ??) * GAZ-69 4x4 jeep (1953-1972) * GAZ-12 ZIM limousine (1950-1959) * GAZ-21 Volga sedan (1956-1970) * GAZ-22 Volga Wagon (1962-1970) * GAZ-72 Pobeda 4x4 car (1955-1957) * GAZ-13 Chaika limousine (1959-1981) * GAZ-52 truck (1958-?) * GAZ-62 truck (1958-1960) * GAZ-53 truck * BTR-60 armored car (1960-197?) * GAZ-66 4x4 military truck (1964-1998) * GAZ-14 Chaika limousine (1977-1988) * GAZ-24 Volga sedan (1968-1985) * BTR-70 armored car (1976- ??) * Volga GAZ-24-05 station wagon (1972-1992) * GAZ-24-10 Volga sedan (1985-1992) * GAZ-3102 Volga luxury sedan (1984) * BTR-80 armored car (1984- ??) * GAZ-31029 Volga sedan (1992-1997) * BTR-90 armored car (1994) * Volga GAZ-310 221 Wagon (1997) * GAZ-3110 Volga sedan (1997-2004) * GAZ-3111 Volga sedan (1998-2000) * GAZ-31105 Volga sedan (2004) * GAZ 3302 Gazelle pickup truck (1992) * GAZ 3221 Gazelle passenger car (1992) * GAZ-2705 Gazelle freight (1992) * GAZ-2752 Sobol freight (1999) * GAZ-2217 Barguzin car (1999) * GAZ-22171 Sobol car (2000) * GAZ-3937 Vodnik amphibious jeep (1997) * GAZ-2975 Tiger jeep (2002) * GAZ-2330 Tiger jeep (2002) Category:1929 introductions